Police Love Story with Heiji and Kazuha
by saiyanja
Summary: A terrible title, I know. Kazuha and Heiji are both police officers and there's a rule - coworkers must not date eachother or they could lose their job. Heiji and Kazuha have to hide their relationship. Rated T just in case. x.x


This is something I wrote a year ago and it was just lying somewhere on my computer. That's why I didn't think a lot about the title and I just wrote the first thing that popped into my mind. Not sure if I should continue it but I felt bad for it and had to at least publish the first part. Tell me what you think!

~ CHAPTER 01

It was a busy day in Osaka's police headquarters. The sun was shining outside but there was noone to enjoy it in the building. A few of their best investigators just caught a dangerous serial killer and there was a lot of paperwork to do, since almost enery policeman was involved into catching him. But even though none of them had the time to drink a cup of coffee or go out for a cigarette, they all stopped working for a few minutes, when the three heroes entered the building. Tanaka, Kimura and Hattori, the trio that caught the serial killer, just came back from the hospital. Detective Kimura was badly injured while investigating and the two other detectives never left his hospital room until he finally recovered. So their co-workers stopped working, stood up and loudly greeted them while applauding rapturously.  
The three men shook hands with their friends on the way to their boss. They even got a few hugs from their female co-workers. Heiji Hattori was just being hugged by a policewoman, when he finally found the only person that mattered to him that day standing in the back by the windows, smiling to him. He couldn't wait to get closer to her, so he finished shaking hands as fast as he could and unnoticeably slipped to his best friend.  
'Touyama-san,' he said and nodded.  
'Hattori-san,' she said in return. Her eyes seemed wet, when she took the hand he offered her and shook it. 'You did a .. great job .. as always ..' she said, while biting her lips and trying not to cry. He just smiled softly to her and wanted to say something, when he heard someone approaching them. His behaviour changed in a second.  
'Touyamaa, you didn't think I wasn't gonna solve this case, didya?' he said loudly and shook her shoulder.  
'Oh, stop it, Hattori, you always brag about yourself!' Kazuha replied in a weird voice and Heiji was surprised how she could hide her teary eyes so quickly.  
It was Tanaka who grabbed Heiji's shoulder and said: 'Don't believe him Touyama-san, it's not just him who caught that damn bastard. He's not as good as he think he is!' He laughed afterwards and so did the two friends. 'Come on, let's go, we have to go to the chief.'  
'Yeah, of course,' Heiji said and turned to Kazuha. 'We'll see you, Touyama.'  
Kazuha nodded and Heiji left.  
After Heiji disappeared into his father's office (Hattori seniour was still the chief of the Osakan police), Kazuha's colleague approached her to talk about the three heroes. Kazuha nodded and agreed with whatever the woman was saying, she wasn't listening. She was secretly watching towards chief's office. She finally had that warm feeling in her heart again. She had finally seen him again. She couldn't wait to ...

It was already dark outside, when Heiji finally left his father's office. Tanaka and Kimura went home a few hours ago. Heiji said goodbye to his father and bumped into a co-worker outside the office.  
'We're celebrating your success in the pub, Hattori! You should come, everybody is there!'  
'Sure, I'll come, I just have to do something first!' Heiji replied to him. He then went down the stairs to leave the building and ...  
'Good job, great detective,' somebody said when he came to the second floor. He recognised the voice and turned around.  
There she was, hiding in the shadows. The lights on this floor were turned off so he could only see her silhouette.  
He approached her, not like a careful tiger that's stalking his dinner, he almost ran to her.  
'Kazuha,' he whispered, when he finally faced her. He gently grabbed her arms and slowly pushed her to the wall. 'I missed you so much.'  
He leaned his forehead on hers and looked at her. Her eyes were wet again.  
'I missed you too, Heiji .. It was so hard ..'  
'Tell me about it,' he said quietly. Kazuha put her hand on his chest. _He's so warm .._ They stayed like this for a few seconds but then he had enough and he kissed her.  
His kiss was full of passion that was trapped in his body for days. He only saw her once in the hospital but they didn't have the chance to be alone, not even for a moment.  
She kissed him back and put her hands on his back and he now played with her hair. She missed him so much, she hated their situation and never did she want so bad to tell everyone about their relationship, even though it meant losing her job in the police force.  
Because Heiji and Kazuha had to hide that they weren't only friends. There was this never actually written rule about dating your co-worker; it wasn't recommended and it could lead to one of them losing their job. At this point they couldn't allow that, not until they both found something new. But most of the time it wasn't so hard to pretend they were only friends, they did meet in secret everytime they could. But in cases like the one with the serial killer they hadn't seen each other for days, even though they almost never slept alone in their homes. Heiji slept at Kazuha's or she slept at his house. However, they always had to come to work one by one, never together. That didn't seem suspicious to anyone but their fathers, who new Kazuha and Heiji were always sticking together when they were kids. But if one of them mentioned that to their children, they never got an answer so they eventually stopped asking about it.  
'I have to go to that party,' Heiji said when they stopped kissing.  
'I know, I'm already there.'  
'Hmm?'  
'I was there from the beginning and then I 'went to the bathroom',' she said and giggled.  
'Oh, Kazuha, that was dangerous!' he said but he didn't seem worried.  
'And yet totally worth it.'  
He moved the hair from her forehead just to have a reason to touch her a bit longer. 'I love you, honey.'  
'Heiji ...' she whispered surprised. He didn't tell her that for a long time now. She knew he loved her but he wasn't really that type of a guy that would tell her that every day. He believed the words would lose its meaning, if she heard them too often. At least that's what he told her once, all red in his face.  
'Heiji, did you just call me honey?'  
'Wha-what? ... How does that matter right now?' he got all red again.  
'I'm kidding! I love you, too. My dark knight in shining armour,' she teased him.  
'Kazuha, you idiot!'  
She was still laughing, when she left his strong arms and went towards the stairs. 'Wait here for a few minutes and then join us, ok? The pub is right around the corner.'  
'Kazuha, wait!' he said before she disappeared. She turned around curiously.  
'What is it?'  
'My or your place tonight?'  
She smiled. 'I'm pretty sure, you won't even remember your name after this party.'  
He came closer to here. Yeah, normally on a occasion like this he would drink too much and then somebody would have to call a taxi to bring him home safe. But not this time. He wanted too bad to be with her.  
'So let's just say your place,' he said and kissed her on the cheek.  
'See you there, Heiji ..' she looked at him and then finally went back to the party. Heiji waited in the darkness for ten more minutes, his heart was going faster every time he thought of her. Then after ten minutes he left the police headquarters and joined the others in the pub. He knew he was going to spend a night with her and he was already thinking about how they could both stay home tomorrow and just be together for the whole day. What he didn't know, when he was walking to the pub, was that somebody saw him kissing his supposed-to-be-just friend. Heizo Hattori was just about to go home, when he heard whispering coming from the second floor and he was watching his son and Touyama, while standing on the top of the stairs.


End file.
